Dejaras de llamarme marimacho
by luzz.munnoz
Summary: Despues de su primer encuentro, akane decide darle una linda sorpresa a su prometido en la escuela (lemon)
1. Dejaras de llamarme marimacho

Hey que tal chicas/os! espero que les guste este nuevo fic, espero sus comentarios!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a rumiko takahashi.

-Los personajes hablan.-

(los personajes piensan)

:notas del autor:

YA NO ME LLAMARAS MARIMACHO.

Akane se encontraba en el dojo entrenando, lanzaba patadas y golpes al aire ranma entro a verla entrenar

-Vaya, si que lo haces bien akane.-

-Gracias ranma.-

-Aun que al hacerlo pareces marimacho.-

-Ay deja de molestar.- Akane saco su mazo y mando a volar a ranma

-Marimachoooo...- Grito mientras volaba. Akane estaba cansada d que ranma la llamara asi

(Voy a darte una leccion saotome). Al dia siguiente akane estaba entenando cuando lego ranma con dos helados

-Toma akane, para que te refresques.-

-Y eso ranma?.-

-Que? Que cosa.- ranma miro a todos lados

-No seas tonto, me refiero que porque te comportas tan amablemente?.-

-bah, solo es un helado ni te emociones quien podria querer a un marimacho como tu.- Akane se puso furiosa estaba apunto de sacar nuevamente su mazo, pero recordando que ya tenia un plan para darle una leccion a ranma, se tranquilizo y se acerco a el con una mirada seductora

-Tienes helado cerca de tu labio...- Se acerco todavia mas y de una lenguetada le quito el helado, ranma se erizo e instantaneamente se sonrojo por la accion de su prometida

-Que pasa ranma, te gusto?

-Ja! com.. como crees.- Dijo notoriamente apenado

-Um que mal, apenas era el comienzo...-

-Apenas? Comienzo? Ya no vas a continuar.- Dijo tristemente

-Quieres que continue? Quieres que un marimacho como yo te toque?

-ja! Ya te dije que alguien como tu no levanta pasiones.- Akane empujo a ranma y este cayo al piso, akane inmediatamente se sento sobre el a la altura de su entrepierna

-Ahora voy a hacer que te arrepientas ranma.- Dijo con un tono de voz sensual y comenzo a besarle el cuello hasta subir a su oreja y morderle suavemente el lobulo, ranma solto un pequeño gemido

-Te esta gustando ranma?

-No.. Para.. Nada...- Dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Bueno, entonces creo que me detendre.-

-No, continia.- Akane sonrio malevolamente y nuevamente comenzo a besarle el cuello, ranma no podia creer que akane estuviese actuando de esa manera y mucho menos que a el le gustara. Akane rapidamente le desabrocho la camisa y sus grandes musculos quedaron libres, ella no dudo y comenzo a acariciarlos con mucha ternura, ranma solo se estremesia con las caricias que su prometida le hacia

-Dime ranma, crees que soy pecho plano?.- Akane se solto su cinta que le mantenia cerrado su traje de entrenamiento, haciendo que sus senos quedaran a la vista. ranma quedo atonito ante aquel espectaculo, inconscientemente los tomo con sus manos y comenzo a masajearlos. Akane esta disfrutando mucho, queria gritar de placer, pero recordando que tenia que vengarse y hacer sufrir a ranma, tubo que ahogar sus gemidos. ranma seguia masageandolos, estaba mas rojo que un tomate y su calentura aumentaba a pasos agigantados

-Y bien? no respondiste a mi pregunta ranma, soy una pecho plano?.- Pregunto con ironia

-No akane... No lo eres.- Respondio totalmente sumiso, akane pudo notar como debajo de ella algo comenzaba a crecer

-Ranma, no me digas que alguien tan fea y poco atractiva como yo te causo una ereccion? Jaja - Ranma se quedo callado y solo se encojio de hombros

- Bueno ranma, recuerda que el que calla otorga.- Ranma ya no soportaba mas, tenia que desvestir a akane y hacerla suya de una buena vez pero akane fue mas rapida lo beso con lujuria, aunque al principio se sorprendio, no dudo en corresponder el beso. Akane se quito de encima y le desabrocho ,os pantalones

-Vas a gosar como nunca.- Dijo akane al sacarle los pantalones junto con sus boxer, ranma estaba asustado pero posupuesto que queria continuar. Akane tomo aquel miembro erecto y de buen tamaño :quien fuera ella:y comenzo a masturbar a su asustado y enrojecido prometido

-Dime ranma, te gusta?- Ranma solo asintio-Bueno, ahora viene lo mejor.- Akane bajo hasta el pene de ranma y comenzo a darle unas ligeras lenguetadas, el tenia los ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido. Akane continuaba con su labor de lamer el pene de ranma como si fuera una paleta, el estaba cada vez mas cerca del orgasmo

(estare soñando?) era lo unico en que podia pensar ranma antes de que se "viniera" dentro de la boca de akane, pero esta comenzo a tragar todo, no desperdicio nada. ranma estaba exitado, como jamas lo habia estado queria tener a akane de una buena vez asi que se avalanso sobre ella quedando ahora el arriba

-Akane, quiero que seas mia.-

-Con gusto ranma - Lo empujo y ella volvio a tener el mando- Pero dime, aun crees que soy fea, pecho plano y que paresco marimacho?

-No para nada akane, todo lo contrario.-

-Eso es lo que queria escuchar ranma.- Akane sonrio y comenzo a acomodarse su ropa

-Akane a donde vas? Crei que tu y yo ibamos a... Tu ya sabes que...-

-No ranma, estas equivocado yo solo queria demostrarte que si quiero puedo exitarte, ahora pensaras bien antes de llamarme marimacho.- Akane le guño un ojo y se paro en la entrada del dojo

-Akane eres una desgraciada muy sexy y conseguiste que me tragara mis palabras.-

-Justo lo que queria ranma, si te portas bien, tendras mas suerte la proxima vez.- Ranma dio un gran suspito y resignado comenzo a vestirse.


	2. Consumando nuestro amor

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a rumiko takahashi.

-Los personajes hablan.-

(los personajes piensan)

:notas del autor:

contestare reviews del cap anterior :)

HARMONYSTAR: jaja lo se, hise el fic con esas intenciones. :9

SERENA TSUKINO CHIBA: asi es ranma merece sufrir un poco, gracias igual te mando un abrazo.

ROHOR: que bueno que te gusto, es una parte de akane que no conosiamos ;)

ELOINA MORENO ZABALA: no tenia planeado escribir una segunda parte, pero la hice.

NICOLE007: bueno a mi parecer era un lemon suave (que mente tan cochinota tengo jajaja) xD

MATT: me asuste con tu review, pense que me ibas a decir que no te gusto pero cuando termine de leerlo hiciste que me pusiera roja que bueno que te gusto :)

LOEN: es un placer publicar para ustedes :3

HITOMI MISAKI: si ya se que me sali un poco del personaje :S pero que bueno que aun asi te gusto.

Habia pasado una semana y akane seguia provocando al pobre de ranma, el ya no podia mas, ya le habia demostrado que si ella queria podia ser bonita y sexy ¿Por que seguia atormentandolo? Pero apesar de no poder llegar a mas que unos toqueteos todo entre ellos habia mejorado, ya no peleaban tanto, salian de vez en cuando a pasear, se besaban, en fin todo estaba excelente. Un dia akane estaba en su habitacion acomando los libros que al dia siguiente utilizaria en sus clases cuando ranma toco su venta, akane abrio y lo invito a pasar

-¿Que haces akane?-

-Termino de arreglar mis utiles.- Ranma se acercoa ella y comenzo a besarla en el cuello

-¿Ya casi teminas? Quiero estar un rato a solas contigo sin que nada nos interrumpa.- Akane se alegro al escuchar lo que dijo ranma, pero recordando que ese mismo dia en la mañana xian-pu se avalanzo frotando sus enormes cosas contra el torso de su prometido y que este no hiso nada para detenerla, su sonrisa paso a ser enojo

-Mejor dile a xian-pu, despues de todo te gusta su frondosidad ¿no?.- Ranma empujo a akane y esta cayo recostada completamente en la cama puso sus brazos a los lados y ranma se puso sobre ella miro fijamente sus ojos y le dijo.

-Akane tu eres la mujer a la que quiero por esposa, ninguna otra me hace sentir lo que tu.-

Akane muy sorprendida miro con ternura a ranma y le acaricio una mejilla provocando que el le robara un beso, apesar de que akane se sorprendio no hiso nada por apartar a ranma de ella, contrario a esto respondio al beso. Escucharon un ruido en la cocina se incorporaron e hicieron de cuenta que no paso nada. Ese mismo dia como de costumbre kasumi fue de compras para prerar la cena , nabiki estaba con sus amigas, el maestro happosai robando prendas intimas, soun y genma salieron al parque. Akane decidió tomar un baño mientras, estaba dentro de la bañera ranma entro. El no se percato de que akane estaba ahi, ella decidio no hacer ningun ruido para ver hasta donde podrian llegar las cosas, ranma sin darse cuenta aun de la presencia de ella, se quito la toalla que llevaba puesta, akane solo agacho la mirada y solto una risita haciendo que ranma se percatara de su presencia.

-A.. A.. Akane lo siento no me di cuenta que te estabas bañando.- dijo enrojecido mientras tapaba su vergüenza.

-No te preocupes ranma en parte yo tengo la culpa por no haberte dicho nada en cuanto entraste.- sonrrio picara mente.

-E.. E.. Este bueno terminate de bañar tranquila yo me baño en cuanto tu salgas.-se dio la media vuelta y antes de que diera el primer paso akane se paro rapidamente de la bañera y tomo a ranma del brazo y le dijo

-no te vayas ranma ...- Ranma volteo y observo el cuerpo desnudo de akane poniendose inmediatamente rojo, akane jalo a ranma hacia ella, sus cuerpos quedaron juntos ranma podia sentir su blanca, perfecta y suave piel intento alejarse de ella pero akane una vez mas logro detenerlo y le dijo

-De que te sorprendes ranma? Si nos vamos a casar tendras que verme desnuda muchas veces.- Ranma se paralizo. Akane acerco sus labios a los de ranma y lo beso. Ranma pudo sentir como su cuerpo se mezclaba con el de akane, el realmente sorprendido por la accion de akane, no podia creerlo. Sus labios se separaron y ambos se miraban con ternura y pasion. Ranma termino por salir corriendo del baño pero lo que no sabia es que akane no permitiria que las cosas acabasen asi. Una vez que akane termino de bañarse le aviso a ranma pero este apenado por lo ocurrido no pudo mirarla a los ojos. Akane corrio a cambiarse, se puso unas braguitas que acaba de comprar :las mantuvo ocultas del maestro happosai: una blusita blanca y unos shorts bajo a la cocina para comer algo, cuando escucho que ranma acaba de salir del baño. inconsientemente corrio a la habitacion de ranma recostandose en su cama con una posicion muy sexy. al entrar ranma casi se desmaya de la impresion, akane solo lo mira sensualmente y le dice

-Que pasa ranma parece que viste un muerto.- Ranma atónito se sento junto a ella y comenzopor acariciarle el cabello akane se acerco mas a el y le robo un beso demasiado apasionado. Ranma acariciaba a akane por debajo de su blusa y al llegar a sus senos este se dio cuenta de que no traia sosten y de la sorpresa retrocedio su mano, akane se percato y le dijo

-Quise facilitarte las cosas.- Oyendo esto ranma continuo. Los senos de akane eran perfectos de buen tamaño y firmes pero suaves, decidido le levanto la blusa y empezo a saborearlos akane solo gemia suavemente y decia el nombre de su amado...

-Ya llegue!- Grito kasumi. Akane empujo a ranmay se acomodo su blusa se acerco a ranma y le dijo al oido

-Si quieres mas ve a media noche a mi habitacion.- Salio corriendo de la habitacion de ranma para que kasumi no sospechara

-Ya esta la cena!- Grito kasumi y todos se reunieron para cenar. Ranma pudo notar que akane se habia puesto un sosten, pues ella no era de andar por ahi sin ropa interior.

-Gracias por la cena!- se escucho al unisono, recojieron sus platos y cada quien se dirigio a su habitacion. Ranma pensaba que ocurriria a la media noche que otras sorpresas le prepararia akane. Dio la media noche y ranma salio sigilosamente de su habitacion rumbo a la habitacion de akane. Al entrar escucho

-Pense que que no vendrias...-

-Como creiste que no vendria, vaya si eres boba.- Akane refunfuño y le dio un "pequeño" golpe a ranma lo que provoco que este le robara un pequeño beso y le dijo

-No sabes como me encanta hacerte enojar es una sensacion deliciosa...-

-¿A que te refieres con deliciosa?- pregunto akane con duda

-No se solo se que me gusta verte enojada te vez mas linda, aunque tus golpes si me duelen...-

-Ranma...- Akane se sonrrojo y comenzaron a besarse desenfrenadamente, como si el fin del mundo estuviera cerca... Akane tumbo a ranma sobre su cama y se sento sobre el; una vez hecho esto se deshizo de su blusa y su sosten, ranma no pudo resistirse y comenzo a masajear los senos de akane, ella solo gemia ranma termino por introducirse uno a la boca lo que provoco que akane se inquietara del placer ya que se contenia de no gritar para no despertar a nadie

-Ahhh aahh aah...- murmuraba akane mientras ahogaba sus gemidos mientras, ranma continuaba en su acto. El parecia estar esperando ese momento desde hace mucho ya que lo hacia con defreno, como si su vida dependiera de ello, ella parecia estar en el cielo ya que estaba exitadisima. Ranma empezo a recorrer el cuerpo de akane hasta llegar a sus shorts, como no podia bajarlos decidio meter su mano, al llegar al pubis comenzo a darle masajes circulares, akane se inundo de placer no se movia, solo dejaba que ranma continuara con su labor logrando asi el primer orgasmo de akane. Al darse cuenta le dijo a ranma con voz entrecortada

-Ranma ahora te toca gozar a ti.- Acabado de decir esto akane comenzo a bajar a la zona sur de su prometido deshaciendose de sus boxers para asi encontrarse con un miembro ya erecto. Akane con timidez lo tomo y con su mano comenzo a hacer movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, ranma solo se estremecia a cada movimiento y se llevo una buena sorpresa cuando akane lo introdujo en su boca el solto un gemido por que akane parecia querer deborarlo...

-Cielos akane... ahh que bien lo haces... -Dijo ranma entre jadeos -Ahora veras lo que yo siento.- la recosto en la cama y le saco los shorts quedo muy sorprendido al ver aquellas bragas, nunca habia visto algo asi, con timidez ranma le pidio a akane que le modelara.

-Jajaja estas loco ranma... pero esta bien.- Akane se paro de la cama y comenzo a caminar alrededor de su prometido haciendo poses provocativas y sugerentes. Ranma demasiado exitado tomo a akane y le recosto en la cama, ya no aguantaba mas tenia que probar aquel manjar... se deshizo de las bragas para poner al fin su rostro en la entrepierna de akane. Comenzo dando unos pequeños besos y unas leguetadas, jugaba con su clitoris akane parecia estar en el cielo y ranma no queria desperdiciar nada de aquel maravilloso nectar.

-Ya no puedo mas!- dijo akane y de un salto se levanto -Ranma te quiero dentro de mi... -ranma al oirla decir eso se sorprendio pero una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-E.. e.. estas segura akane?-

-Si ranma ya no puedo mas, tengo que tenerte dentro de mi...- Ranma solo asitio con la cabeza y se puso de pie llevando consigo a akane, la apoyo en su escritorio e hizo que esta le diera la espalda, ranma un poco nervioso tomo su pene y lo puso entre la cuevita de akane y comenzo a empujarlo suavemente, akane solo jadeaba mientras que ranma comenzo a gemir de solo sentir lo tibia y estracha que estaba ella. Ranma no podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo pero al ver a akane deseosa de el, solo pudo exitarse mas. De un golpe entro el pene de ranma, akane abrio sus ojos y solto un pequeño grito de dolor. Una vez que estuvo dentro se mantuvo asi unos momentos para que akane se acostumbrara a el, ranma comenzo a "bombear" lentamente tratando de que akane no sufriera, ella solo gemia suavemente. Ranma al ver que akane ya no sentia mas dolor comenzo a moverse mas rapido y con mas fuerza, akane solo decia

-Sii.. siii... si ranma...- Al oir eso ranma comenzo a exitarse y gemir muy fuerte, akane con temor a que los descubrieran tomo sus bragas y se las puso en la boca aranma para que este ahogara sus gemidos, se mantuvieren asi hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo y calleron rendidos en el piso. Estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos pero akane logro reaccionar y le pidio a ranma que saliera de su habitacion

-No pienses mal, me gustaria pasar toda la noche junto a ti pero nos descubran-

-No te preocupes akane, lo comprendo este sera nuestro secreto.- dijo ranma al mismo tiempo que le guiño el ojo, tomo sus boxer y salio de la habitacion. Akane tambien tomo su blusa y sus shorts y se dirigió al baño. Se hecho agua en el rostro y se observo en el espejo

-Vaya que estoy satisfecha, hoy dormire tranquila -dijo mientras con una toalla se secaba la cara y una vez que termino se fue a dormir.

Espero sus reviews :3 y ojala les haya gustado porque no-se-porque-razon me incomoda escribir lemons xD jajaja cuidense nos leemos luego!


	3. Sorpresa en la escuela

Hola mis pervertidos aqui les traigo un nuevo fic ñ.ñ

-Los personajes hablan.-

"los personajes piensan"

(notas del autor)

*nota al final del texto

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEMON Y OoC OSEA QUE LOS PERSONAJES TIENEN UN CARACTER DIFERENTE PERO NO TANTO :)

Ranma y akane por fin habían logrado consumar su amor, los dos estaban extremadamente felices y ya hasta actuaban como pareja, akane le daba de pequeños bocados a ranma mientras comían y ranma por fin se animaba a tomar de la mano a akane, pero todo lo hacían con cuidado para que nadie en casa los descubriera o mejor dicho que sus padres y nabiki los descubrieran por que entonces estarían casados y los prometidos de ambos harían sin dudar una batalla campal. En la noche como de costumbre ranma visito a su amada akane, cuando entro a la habitación de la chica fue bien recibido por una hermosa sonrisa por parte de ella. Ranma sintió su cuerpo estremecer de amor, nunca imagino que pudieran pasar por esas situaciones antes de estar casado con ella

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?.- Pregunto akane y ranma salio del pequeño trance en el que se encontraba por la sonrisa de akane. El lentamente se acerco a ella y comenzaron a besarse tranquilamente y poco a poco fueron subiendo el tono. Mientras se besaban comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas, hasta que ambos quedaron en ropa interior, ambos se observaron unos instantes y después volvieron a su labor de besarse y recorrer el cuerpo de su compañero. Ambos estaban ya desnudos, apunto de hacer el amor cuando escucharon unos ruidos en el cuarto de nabiki, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, confirmando que la castaña se acercaba al cuarto de akane

-¿Akane, estas despierta? Ya deja de hacer ruido.- Akane rápidamente tomo los boxer de ranma, se los entrego y lo empujo por la ventana, ella por su parte en unos cuantos segundo se puso la pijama y le abrió la puerta a nabiki

-Perdón nabiki, ¿Decías algo?.-

-Hum, podría jurar que mi cuñadito estaba aquí.-

-Hay nabiki pero que cosas dices.- Dijo akane muy nerviosa

-Bueno, como sea deja de hacer ruido que no puedo dormir.- Dicho esto la castaña se dio la media vuelta y entro a su habitacian. Akane suspiro aliviada y recordando como empujo a ranma fuera de su habitación rápidamente se asomo por la ventana encontrándolo semiinconsiente. Akane lo miro enternecida y cerro la ventana.

-Tal vez mañana nos vaya mejor.- Dijo akane en voz baja y cerro sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente cuando los jóvenes se dirigían a la escuela comenzaron a platicar de la graciosa situación de la noche anterior

-Menos mal que alcanza a salir de tu habitación akane...-

-Si, si hubiéramos tardado mas ahora mismo tus prometidas estarían atacándome y nuestros padres planeando la boda.- Dijo akane mientras una gota le resbalaba por la frente de solo imaginar aquella escena

-Nabiki siempre tan inoportuna, espero que hoy si terminemos con nuestro asunto.- Dijo ranma con una gran sonrisa

-Pervertido...- Dijo akane seriamente

-No finjas akane, no finjas..- Dijo ranma que mas tarde recibiria un codazo por parte de su prometida

-¡Ja! Yo no soy una pervertida.-

"-Si como no.-" Pensó ranma. El dia transcurrio tranquilamente, las clases como siempre aburridas para ranma, el almuerzo divertido para akane por las platicas con sus amigas. Era un dia maravilloso y sin duda alguna mejoraría Finalmente llego la hora de la clase de deportes, akane estaba con sus amigas en los vestidores mientras ranma y los demas corrian alrededor de la cancha. Despues de algunos minutos las chicas se hicieron presentes para comenzar con su clase. El maestro dio indicaciones de las actividades que realizarían ranma no podia dejar de ver a akane, se veia muy linda con su diminuto uniforme, ¿Como es que no se habia dado cuenta de lo bien desarrollada que estaba su prometida? Una pequeña cintura, unos senos no muy grandes pero de un buen tamaño y ese trasero tan bien formado, sin duda alguna la chica era una tentación Al terminar la clase de deportes ranma se dirigia a cambiarse pero sayuri lo llamo

-Ranma, akane quiere verte dice que te espera en el cuarto de los materiales de la clase, dime ¿Que le hiciste? Ella lucia molesta.-

-¿Eh, enserio estaba molesta? Pues no ha pasado nada.-

-Bueno, sera mejor que ustedes dos hablen y solucionen sus problemas. Date prisa talvez se aburra de esperarte y se vaya.-

-Si, gracias por avisarme.- Ranma se dio la media vuelta y rapidamente se dirigió al cuarto donde guardaban los materiales. Al llegar penso que akane se habia marchado pues no encontró a nadie, las luces estaban apagadas y solo muy poca luz entraba por las ventanas, por lo tanto el cuarto estaba un poco oscuro. Ranma se aventuro a entrar mas al cuarto, cuando lo hizo sintio como unas pequeñas manos le cubrieron los ojos

-¿akane eres tu?.- Pregunto ranma

-¿Quien mas podría ser tonto?.- Respondió akane y quito sus pequeñas manos de los ojos de ranma

-Dime por que estas enojada, ahora que te hice.-

-Nada, no has hecho nada.-

-¿Eh? Entonces por que tu amiga me dijo eso.-

-Tonto queria que no sospechara...- Dijo akane mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-¿Que no sospecharan? Sospecharan de qu...- Ranma no pudo terminar de hablar por que los labios de akane atacaron. Ambos se estaban besando desenfrenadamente, mientras akane intentaba despojar a ranma de su uniforme deportivo, el hizo lo mismo y le quito su pequeña blusa, dejando al descubierto el torso de su prometida. Ranma recorrio la espalda de akane para localizar los broches de su sosten y una vez que los encontro los desabrocho y finalmente pudo observar en todo su esplendor los senos de akane, mientras se besaban el los acariciaba suavemente, tomo uno de los pezones y comenzo a besarlo y le daba una que otra lenguetada, akane solo jadaba al sentir las acciones de su prometido. Akane, como pudo logro desabrochar el pantalon deportivo y de un tiron logro que calleran, ella se arrodillo ante el y tomo el miembro de ranma con sus manos y comenzo a masturbarlo, ranma se sonrojo por la accion de su prometida y se estremeció al sentir como su pene entro en la boca de ella, el solo miraba como su pene aparecía y desaparecía de la boca de ella, ranma se sentía en las nubes deseaba que akane nunca dejara de hacer eso, pero no queria ser egoista así que tomo a su prometida por la cintura y la recosto en los bancos de gimnasia que se encontraban ahí Con sus manos tomo la pantaleta roja y lentamente la deslizo por las largas piernas de akane hasta que terminaron en el piso, el acerco su rostro a la entrepierna de la chica y comenzo a besar su pubis, bajo lentamente su lengua recorriendo cada pliegue del sexo de su prometida, akane por su parte solo arqueaba su espalda al sentir la lengua de ranma recorriendo su sexo. Ranma seguia atento en su labor hasta que encontro el clitoris y se dedico a estimular esa zona, akane comenzo a gemir mas fuerte al sentir la lengua moviendose freneticamnete en aquella zona tan sensible. Lentamente akane se incorporo y se acerco al oido del muchacho

-Ranma... Ya no puedo mas, te necesito.- Dijo akane con la voz un poc ronca

-Esta bien akane.- Ranma se levanto y acerco a akane a la orilla del banco* separo las delgadas piernas de la chica y coloco su pene en la entrada del sexo de akane para asi comenzarla a penetrar lentamente, ambos comenzaron a gemir por aquella placentera sensación Akane con sus piernas rodeo la cintura de ranma para que la penetración fuera mas profunda y una vez que ambos estuvieron cómodos comenzó el vaivén, ambos chicos jadeaban de placery al mismo tiempo se besaban. Cuando ambos chicos alcanzaron el orgasmo, sintieron desfallecerse y cayeron al piso para recuperar energías manteniendo la posición inicial

-Ya vez como si eres una pervertida akane.-

-Yo no soy una pervertida.- Dijo akane mientras se vestia

-Claro que si tu fuiste la que me trajo a este lugar.- Dijo ranma con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno entonces no lo volvere a hacer.- Dijo akane con el ceño fruncido, ranma se acerco a ella

-Me gusta que seas una pervertida.- Le sonrio picaramente

-Eres un bobo - Dijo akane mientras con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello del chico y se besaban nuevamente - Ya vamonos ranma, pueden sospechar de nuestra ausencia.- Ambos chicos salieron de aquel pequeño cuarto que ahora guardaba un secreto y se dirigieron a los vestidores pero antes de entrar akane detuvo a ranma

-Yo te sorprendí esta vez, la próxima te toca a ti.- Le dio un fugas beso y entro a los vestidores de chicas

-Por supuesto que te sorprenderé akane, ya lo veras.- Dijo ranma para si mismo y entro a los vestidores donde sus amigos hiroshi y daisuke lo esperaban.

*Esta es una posicil sexual llamada el deleite.

Espero les haya gustado n.n ahora respondere los reviews del cap. anterior

akane192530 : jeje a todos nos gusta el lemon ;)

serena tsukino chiba: hola que bueno que lo disfrutaste :)

MATT: jaja asi es como debemos ser, hacer gozar a nuesto hombre (al menos yo si) y pues yo quiero hacerte colapsar pero no puedo! haré mi mejor intento para lograrlo gracias por el beso 3

nicole007: cuidado cuando leas mis fics no quiero perder a una lectora! jeje cuidate

anonimo: gracias :3


End file.
